California Just Got A Whole Lot Sunnier
by under orange skies
Summary: Seth's POV from when Ryan comes to Newport. Chapter 4 is up! Please R
1. Ch 1: Morning Curly Head!

My first actual fanfic

TITLE: CALIFORNIA just got a whole lot sunnier . . .

Rating: PG13

Summary: Seth spends his last day having no friends, and no life, with no idea of a change the next day

My eyes start to open. The clock says 12:15. It's way too early

I turned over, and the rays from the sun protruded through my window and blinded me.

I started to hear voices coming from outside so I got up to look out the window.

There she was. Summer Roberts. Short, brunette in a bikini top and low cut shorts. The girl I've had a crush on since the 3rd grade. If only she would speak to me, or notice me.

I started to stare at her while she talked to my next door neighbor, Marissa Cooper.

I gazed at her every feature. My obsession needs to end. But how?

Just as I started daydreaming, there was an abrupt knock at my door.

"Seth? You in there?"

"Yeah dad, come in"

I saw my dad come in with a small bag in his hand, a present perhaps?

"I bought you a shirt from the store on my way home."

"Father, you're buying me clothes on non occasional, random times, nice touch."

My father gave me a weird look. It was like I had a huge zit on my face.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes"

"It's a great day. Why don't you go out and do something instead of sitting inside and playing video games all day?"

Could he be trying to get me out of the house for some alone time with the Kirsten aka my mom?

"Oh, cause there's so much to do around here."

He shoots a look.

"Fine I'll go. But do you mind if I pretty myself up first?"

I batted my lashes

He raises "the" eyebrows.

"Ok Dad go, you're eyebrows are starting to make conversation."

"Yeah funny, smart ass"

I then walked over to see if Summer was still in Marissa's driveway. But she was gone.

I looked in the bag and pulled out a blue shirt with "78" in rainbow colors on it. Pretty cool shirt.

I walked over to my APPLE and looked through a list of songs.  
"I must've listened to these songs a million times." I thought

I need a new selection. I put on "How good it can be" by the 88. 

As I prepped for my shower, I started to wonder what torture this day would bring …


	2. Ch 2: California, oh it sucks

Chapter 2

I walked out of Casa Cohen and headed off to the pier on my board.

I don't know why anyone would want to live here. All there is are fake pretentious people on the beach, with no clue or any hint of reality.

As I walked on the pier I noticed a group of guys hanging out. One of those guys was Luke Ward. Water polo player. My neighbor Marissa's boyfriend. Mean, prone to peeing in my gym shoes, or his normal routine, stuffing me in my locker. The guy has had it out for me, for as long as I could remember . . . Well so has everyone else in this place. No matter what, I will always be the emo loser with the cool rich parents.

I went inside to get some ice cream. Mmm. Strawberry Cone with banana topping. One of the finer qualities in life. A lady asked me for my order, and just as I was about to speak, Luke bumps me out of line. "I'll have a chocolate cone. Waffle."

Nice guy. He could of at least spoke words, but it was just plain "Get the hell out of my way loser" attitude. I find that very offensive. GOD WILL SOMEONE TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!

I lowered my head as he walked away and snickered with his with water polo buddies. The lady asked for my order again, and I snapped my head quickly to see if someone else would like a turn in line before me.

I walked out and sat on a bench. Picture it. God I must look like the biggest loser ever. 

"Could you move?"

There she was again. Summer. She was with Marissa. The neighbor I've never known. Never spoken words to. She treats me like I'm not even there. For head of social chair, she sure does like to reject the unfamiliar. Their loss

"Hello?. Me and Coop always sit here"

I didn't know what to say.

"We like the view. Now could you please move kid?"

Luke comes up.

"Hey queer, she said move"

And my dad said today was a nice day. To who?

I walked away with my board and ice cream to the beach.

While sitting there, I noticed someone staring at me.

THERE HE WAS! That kid I give sailing lessons to. No matter what, that kid just sits there and stares at me with a dumbfounded look. Hope he's not gay

"Hello"

Still staring

"Okay then . . . Whatever works for you"

I was already bored out of my mind… I walked up and went to the record store. When I got there, the first thing I noticed was a Rooney poster. How awesome! I love Rooney! Well not as much as I love Death Cab for Cutie, but that's another story. I bought the poster. Then headed home …  
At La Casa, My mother was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Oh hey sweetie. He's in Chino"

"Chino?"

"Yeah. A boy was put in jail for car theft. Not too sure about the rest."

"And Dad's going to save the day. Classic."

"Yeah not too sure on the details, but he should be home in a few. Why are you home so early?"

"Newport social scene. It gets boring after awhile."

"Funny. You want Thai?"

"Thai for an afternoon snack, looking forward to it. I'll be upstairs."

I walked up to my room, and pulled out one of my Legions issues. And flopped down on my bed …


	3. Ch 3: Dad's home, and hes got company

Chapter 3

After eating some Thai with my mom I went into the family room and put in Grand Theft Auto. It's sad; the most action I get in my life is through a video game.

After about 40 minutes of Playstation, I noticed my dad was gone for a long time. Where could he have been, he's never out this late. I walked into the living room.

"Mom, where's Dad. It's not like him to miss Thai"

"I called your father, he said he would be home soon, some problem with the boy, nothing to worry about … I hope"

"Ok well I'm gonna head off to bed"

"Okay honey" she kisses my cheek. Yuck

I walked into the room. Let's see, ummm… television? No, it's Saturday… um … comics, no did that.

As I was going through my wide options of things to do, car lights beamed through my window. Father's home. I walked over to the window, and saw my dad talking to someone, but I couldn't make it out. Does my dad have an imaginary Jewish friend? I thought only I had those.

He walked out, and soon after, the passenger door opened. A boy in a black jacket walked out. Is dad bringing home convicts? I ran downstairs, and was about to enter the kitchen until I heard my mother yelling "you brought him home?" Time to go back upstairs. 

I put on the TV; oh "Family Guy" is on. I was going to stay up and wait for my dad to call me downstairs, but before I knew it I was falling asleep …


	4. Ch 4: Ninjas and Cereal, thats awesome

Beep, Beep

My alarm was going off, it's 9:03. Damn, it was hot.

I walked downstairs, no one was around. The pool looks kind of cool, and relaxing.

I walked out to the pool house to get my floating pool chair. I opened the door and walked in to find the boy lying on the bed. I stood there dumbfounded. let me get out of here, before he wakes up to see a curly haired Jewish boy googling at him. I heard my dad in the kitchen; I walked out of the pool house into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad…"

"Seth, good morning"

"Yeah, so…"

"What?"

"So what? Who's the kid shacking in the pool house"

"His name is Ryan, he got busted for stealing a car with his brother, and his mom kicked him out"

"So, is he like living here or something?"

"No, I don't know. It's only temporary"

"Oh okay, well I'm off to play some games"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some groceries, be home soon"

I walked over to the TV, and put in one of my many ninja games. After a half an hour, the door opened, a boy with blonde hair in a wifebeater, kind of built, looks a little like Russell Crowe was standing there.

Before, there was any weird silence, I initiated.

"Hey"

He returned the hello.

"Do you want to play?"

He shrugged, walked over, and grabbed the controller.

We started to play, this was really weird for me, I'm kind of not used to having friends, or anyone to play with. Wow I just sounded like the 4th grade smelly fat kid with no friends.

After 3 rounds, I was feeling hungry. I took Ryan to the kitchen. Cereal, yummy.

We continued the game while eating. I was whooping this guy's tail. I even started to brag a little after I defeated him.

"Oh, looks like someone's trying to be a hero but you got a little cocky. X O, X O it's an unbeatable combination. Oh, oh ... Oh! What happened to your head, dude? Where did it go? I'm sorry did someone die?"

(I am such a loser, just shut up Seth) but it was fun

I offered to play Grand Theft Auto, forgetting that he got busted for stealing a car. Someone shoot me now.

My dad walked in. Again with the "it's a beautiful day Seth, get out!" well he wasn't that explicit, but I read between the lines.

I asked Ryan for any ideas, and he asked what do we do around here? Oh yes… it was sailing time.


End file.
